


take my breath away

by i_dont_even_go_here_but (liggytheauthoress)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/i_dont_even_go_here_but
Summary: “Tell me what you need, Eds.”“You, Rich.”When his husband has a hard day at work, Richie knows just what he needs to feel better.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi I was too embarrassed to post this to my main account so it's going here instead
> 
> I cannot believe the first time I wrote porn was for the fucking clown movie what has my life become....idek if it's good or not bc my asexual ass has no frame of reference
> 
> anyway this is a gift for my lovely adopted sibling Eddie <3

When Eddie finally gets home, it’s well past seven, and Richie can tell just by the way he hears his husband dragging his feet that Eddie has had a long day. Which gives Richie a pretty god idea of how the rest of the night is going to go - not that he minds.

He sets aside his laptop and makes a beeline for the kitchen, where he finds Eddie standing at the counter staring at the coffee maker like he’s never seen one before.

“Eds?”

The only reply he gets is a quiet hum. Richie reaches out and starts rubbing Eddie’s back, wincing a little at how tense the muscles feel beneath his fingers. Eddie turns into the touch, folding into Richie’s chest until his face is pressed into the taller man’s shoulder.

“Did you eat yet?”

“Grabbed a bagel on the way home,” Eddie says, voice muffled.

“You need to eat something.” Eddie whines, pushing his face further into Richie’s shoulder, and Richie feels familiar hands slipping beneath the hem of his t-shirt. He rolls his eyes a little, bringing both his hands down to lightly grasp Eddie’s forearms. “ _Eddie_. You need to eat before we do anything else.”

He lets just a hint of sternness infuse his voice when he says this, knowing Eddie will pick up on it. Eddie shivers slightly but pulls away, showing no resistance when Richie reaches up to cup his chin. “C’mon,” Richie says, unable to resist the urge to peck his husband on the lips. “I’ll make you something. What do you feel like having?”

Eddie shrugs. “Anything’s fine.”

“Okay.” He kisses Eddie lightly again. “Go change into something more comfortable and wait for me on the couch, I’ll be in in about fifteen minutes.”

True to his word, Richie comes into the living room almost exactly fifteen minutes later, carrying a bowl of chicken and fried rice and a glass of water. Eddie has changed into a pair of old sweatpants and one of Richie’s t-shirts (and yeah, they’ve been married for almost three years now but Richie still gets a definite little thrill at the sight of _his_ husband wearing _his_ clothes).

“I come bearing food.” Richie sets the meal down on the coffee table, pleased when Eddie doesn’t hesitate in picking it up and starting to eat. He settles down beside his husband, making an approving noise as he runs a hand through Eddie’s hair. He doesn’t bother asking Eddie about his day, there will be plenty of time to talk about that later, so Richie idly chatters about his own day instead. He’s not sure how much of it Eddie is actually processing, but this is less about conversation and more about the grounding effect he knows his voice has on the younger man.

Eddie eats every bite, showing his empty dish to Richie when he finishes, and Richie smiles. “Good,” he murmurs, tugging lightly on a strand of Eddie’s hair. Eddie smiles and wastes no time in setting the dish down so he can climb into Richie’s lap, straddling him as he nuzzles into the crook of Richie’s neck. Satisfied that his husband has now eaten, Richie doesn’t discourage him; he wraps his own arms around Eddie’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Tell me what you need, Eds.”

“You, Rich.”

Richie chuckles. “You don’t say.” He slides a hand beneath Eddie’s shirt and runs his fingers down the notches of Eddie’s spine. “Maybe something a little more specific?”

Eddie grunts, clearly irritated by Richie deliberately acting clueless, and Richie chuckles again but gives in. “Need me to take you to bed, baby?” Richie mutters, lips brushing the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Is that what you need?”

He already knows the answer, but he waits until he hears a very definite, “Yes,” from Eddie before moving. Richie hooks his hands beneath Eddie’s thighs and hoists the smaller man up as he stands. Eddie doesn’t react beyond wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, perfectly content to let himself be carried up to their bedroom.

When he gets to the foot of their bed, Richie half-drops, half-tosses Eddie onto the mattress. “Shirt,” he says, pleased as Eddie promptly strips it off.

Richie doesn’t move immediately, taking a few moments to just drink in the sight in front of him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of this, the flush on Eddie’s face, the way his legs automatically spread even farther apart when Richie’s hungry gaze travels downwards. Richie still has no idea how he managed to get lucky enough to have _this_ , but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t keep making absolutely sure Eddie knows just how thankful he is.

“ _Riiich_ ,” Eddie whines.

“Be patient,” Richie says firmly, smirking at the way Eddie bites at his lower lip to swallow back any more complaints. Another time, he’d make Eddie wait for it, see how long he could drag it out, but that’s clearly not what Eddie needs tonight. He lowers himself down, arms bracketing either side of Eddie’s head, and claims Eddie in a bruising kiss. 

Despite not wanting to drag this out too much, Richie still takes his time kissing his way down Eddie’s neck and across his chest. He brushes his lips across the two symmetrical scars at the base of Eddie’s pecs, lingers a little longer at the larger scar just above Eddie’s heart - a constant reminder of how close he came to losing Eddie a second time.

Eddie’s hips cant up against where Richie’s thigh is pressed between the younger man’s legs, just once, probably an involuntary action since Eddie knows better than to do it on purpose. Richie smiles, shifts his weight to one arm so he can bring his other hand down to stroke lightly between Eddie’s legs.

When Richie - albeit reluctantly - pulls away to reach for the nightstand, Eddie whines again. “Just grabbing what we need, baby,” Richie assures him. “Not going anywhere.”

Once he’s gotten the lube and condom from the drawer, Richie sets about removing the rest of their clothes, which takes longer than it should because he keeps stopping to suck and bite at Eddie’s stomach and thighs until he’s satisfied they’ll be littered with bruises in the morning. By the time he reaches his destination, Eddie is writhing on the bed, hands fisted in Richie’s hair, and when Richie’s tongue finally drags across his clit, Eddie bucks his hips up with a mewl.

“ _Behave_ ,” Richie growls, nips at the inside of Eddie’s thigh. He pointedly waits until Eddie has settled back down before lowering his mouth again. The noises Eddie makes when Richie’s tongue moves go right to Richie’s cock, and while he grinds against the mattress a little it’s not nearly enough friction.

He takes his time, focusing just on Eddie’s clit for a while before slipping two lubed fingers inside of him. Eddie’s hips jerk, but Eddie obediently stays as still as he can, and Richie hums in approval. “You’re already wet for me, baby,” Richie mutters. “Do I get you that worked up?”

Eddie nods eagerly, his lower lip trapped beneath his teeth. “Fuck, Richie, more…”

“You’ll get more when I decide you get it.” Richie’s voice is harsh and he feels the effect it has on Eddie, the way his walls spasm around his fingers. It never gets old, the knowledge that he’s the only one who gets to do this to Eddie, the only one who gets to see this. The only one _able_ to send him into this state.

Richie slips in another finger, less gently this time, and moves his tongue a little more harshly across Eddie’s clit, which earns a sharp gasp from his husband. Eddie’s fingers fist more firmly in Richie’s hair, but he doesn’t make any attempt to move his hips or Richie’s head. “You’re behaving so well for me,” Richie rasps, angling his fingers in just the right way as he fucks them in and out.

Eddie’s only reply is a choked groan. The grip on Richie’s hair tightens to the point where it’s almost painful, but Richie loves it. When he’s finally satisfied that Eddie is loose enough, he crawls back up Eddie’s body and kisses him thoroughly, making sure Eddie tastes himself on Richie’s lips.

“You ready for me?”

“Yes, fuck, Richie.” Eddie clutches at his thighs and wiggles his hips a little in a clear request. 

And Richie’s never been good at denying Eddie anything.

He slips the condom on with practiced ease, lightly slapping away Eddie’s hands as he tries to help, because tonight is about Eddie being taken care of. Eddie feels incredible when Richie finally slides inside. He always does. He’s the best thing Richie has ever felt and, like he does every time they have sex, Richie takes a moment to just savor the sensation before he starts to move.

After a couple of slow thrusts, Richie starts to build up a rhythm, one Eddie answers with matching rolls of his hips. Richie lets him move - sometimes he forbids Eddie to do even that, enjoying how distraught Eddie gets trying to hold himself still, but again, he knows what Eddie does and doesn’t need right now. Richie leans down to suck at Eddie’s neck as he moves, not content with leaving bruises only in places that can be easily covered by clothing. 

When he pulls back from Eddie’s neck, he sees the look in Eddie’s eyes and knows exactly what his husband is silently begging him for. Silent isn’t good enough, though, and Richie can’t help running a teasing finger across Eddie’s pulse point, asking, “Is this what you need?”

The noise Eddie makes is definitely affirmative, but Richie still says, “Words, Eddie, I want you to ask me properly.”

“Please...fuck, Rich…”

Richie’s hand is big enough to fit comfortably around the base of Eddie’s jaw. He doesn’t apply pressure, just strokes his thumb along the skin. “What’s the word?”

“Spaghetti.”

“Good boy.” Eddie flushes at the praise, and Richie rewards him with a light squeeze that lasts just a couple of seconds before he starts to move his hips again.

Neither of them are going to last long, not at this pace, but Richie can’t bring himself to slow down. He keeps giving Eddie’s neck soft compressions, never enough to totally cut off his breathing, and brings his free hand down so he can rub his fingers back and forth on Eddie’s clit.

He can feel his own orgasm approaching like a freight train and moves faster, determined that Eddie comes before he does. Eddie twists beneath him on the mattress, breathless groans spilling from his mouth as his thighs clamp around Richie’s hips like a vise. His face is red and sweaty, eyes half-rolled back in his head, and he’s the most beautiful goddamn thing Richie has ever seen in his life.

“Rich...”

“You wanna come for me, sweetheart?” Richie grunts, speeding up his fingers across Eddie’s clit. His other hand tightens around Eddie’s neck, just enough to finally fully cut off the flow of oxygen, and he starts snapping his hips in the way he knows drives his husband crazy.

Eddie keens and rakes his fingernails along Richie’s thighs. “ _Richie_ ,” he whimpers, visibly holding himself back until he’s given permission.

“Come on, baby. Let me see you come for me.”

And that’s all it takes for Eddie to let out a strangled shout and arch his back almost fully off the bed. As soon as he feels Eddie start to spasm, Richie lets go of his neck and leans down to kiss his throat, Eddie’s pulse thundering away beneath his lips. The feeling of Eddie clenching around him is enough to send Richie hurtling over the edge too. He fucks Eddie through both their orgasms, mouthing gently at the side of his neck. 

He waits until both their aftershocks have died down before pulling out, stroking down Eddie’s chest as he waits for him to calm down. When he thinks Eddie is lucid enough, Richie kisses him on the forehead and purrs, “You were so good for me, Eds.”

Eddie makes a small, contented noise, nuzzling into Richie’s chest and digging his fingers into Richie’s hips. “Wanna be good for you, Rich,” he mumbles.

“You were, baby, you were. Always such a good boy for me.” He strokes his fingers lightly through Eddie’s hair and asks, “We should get you cleaned up. You need help getting to the bathroom?”

Eddie nods, just a lazy bob of his head, and Richie gets to his feet - taking a moment to make sure his own legs will support him - before helping Eddie up too. Eddie slumps against him, and Richie all but carries him into the bathroom.

When they’ve finished in there, Richie does fully carry Eddie back into the bedroom, setting him carefully on the bed. “You want anything? Water, something to eat?”

“Nuh-uh.” Eddie pulls weakly at his shoulders. “Just want you.”

Richie grins and, after managing to pull the covers back without dislodging his husband, slides into bed next to Eddie and pulls the duvet back up over them both. Eddie curls into him like he’s a teddy bear, fingers lightly tangling in Richie’s chest hair.

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asks, stroking the back of Eddie’s neck with feather light touches. They’ve been doing this long enough for him to know when Eddie is and isn’t experiencing a drop, but he still doublechecks every time.

“Mhmm...perfect.” Eddie tucks his legs between Richie’s, pressing as much bare skin together as possible. “Thank you, Rich.”

“You wanna talk about today now?”

“Not really.” Eddie sighs. “Wasn’t really anything in particular, anyway. Just...long day.”

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve done this. Probably didn’t help.” Richie kisses the top of his head. “We could make it a weekly thing. Like Taco Tuesdays or something.”

Eddie snorts, feebly headbutting Richie’s chin. “You’re such an idiot.”

“And who married this idiot?”

“Another idiot.” Eddie yawns, his body growing heavy in Richie’s arms as the endorphins start to wear off. “M’sleepy.”

Richie cards his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “Go to sleep, then, sweetheart.”

“Mhmm...you’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Just checking.” Eddie stretches languidly like a cat, settling more fully against Richie’s body, and manages to move his head enough to kiss Richie lightly on the lips. “Love you, Rich.”

He’s heard the words dozens of times every day for over three years, but they never stop taking Richie’s breath away.

“I love you too, Eds,” he whispers, smiling as he hears Eddie’s breathing even out into sleep. He adjusts his position a little, careful not to wake his husband, and kisses the top of Eddie’s head with another quiet, “I love you too,” before following Eddie into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, obligatory "I have literally never had sex in my life" disclaimer, bc I feel like that should be here somewhere.....


End file.
